


New Day, New Deal - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Facials, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Castiel getting the upper hand after tracking Crowley down in 7.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day, New Deal - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Started this mostly to screw around and then [my evil twin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic) told me to make it another facial. Turnabout's fair play. :3


End file.
